Chryed Chocolate
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: A lovely treat.


Christian stood in the doorway quietly, watching Syed on the sofa, unaware that he had come home. Bare feet up on the coffee table, reading a magazine, headphones on, head bobbing slightly in time with the music.

Heart filled with love, Christian slid his keys down noiselessly onto the table and crept up behind him, running his hand gently through his hair.

Syed looked back, startled, his face breaking into a smile of delight. He took off the headphones and skewed round to receive Christian's kiss.

"Hey baby! I didn't hear you come in."

Christian knelt down and leaned over the back of the sofa.

"I've been watching you like a creepy stalker. You're lovely you know. What are you listening to? Kylie? Pet Shop Boys? Scissor Sisters? Barbra Streisand? Diva Feva?"

Syed laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"All of the above, a great big gay mash up. Actually no, Mozart."

Christian patted his shoulder and went to the kitchen, calling behind him;

"Do you want some tea?"

He turned to see Syed's nod and spotted two wrappers tucked beside him on the cushions.

"Sy. Have you been stuffing your face with chocolate again?"

Syed grinned sheepishly.

"Might have had a bar of Snickers.."

"A bar? There's two wrappers there. You'll get spots and your beautiful teeth will fall out. I don't want to wake up with your smile in a glass beside my head."

Syed fiddled with the papers contritely, rolling them into a little ball.

"Two is better than one, you know that. Anyhow, what about all that cake you keep cramming down your neck?" Mulishly he lobbed the screwed up chocolate wrappers at Christian's head.

Christian caught them easily and put them in the bin, letting the lid shut with a loud accusatory clang.

"I work out for a living. I'm allowed cake. No sugar in your tea then."

He clicked the kettle on.

"Christian.." Syed moaned. "Don't be such a bully. I can give up chocolate easy."

Christian snorted with derision and threw two teabags into mugs.

"Yeah right. Next time you want chocolate, do twenty sit ups or something, I'll help you. You might be skinny now, but what'll happen in ten years time?"

Syed stuck his tongue out at Christian's back.

"Won't you love me then? You shallow sod."

Christian poured water into the cups splashily.

"I will love you even if you're the size of a house, covered in zits and with a mouthful of gums. It'll just be a bit harder."

"Will it? Result!"

Christian giggled and brought Syed's tea over, sliding it across the coffee table and plonking himself down beside him.

"Not that, dirty boy, that couldn't get any harder. Give it a go Sy. It'll be worth it."

Syed grimaced as he sipped his unsweetened tea.

"I might do it for a week. Just to show you I can."

* * *

Denise looked on bemused as Syed hastily stuffed the chocolate bar in his pocket and grabbed the change. She could see Christian jogging through the market, the sun gleaming off the sweat on his smooth arms.

"Your boyfriend's a looker" She sighed dreamily.

"Isn't he just." Agreed Syed as Christian slowed to a walk and approached them, a disappointed look on his face.

"What are you buying Sy?" He asked disapprovingly.

"Nothing." Syed smiled sweetly, a picture of innocence.

"He's bought sweets hasn't he Denise?"

Denise lifted her hands in denial.

"I don't know nothing darling."

"Syed, get down and give me twenty." Barked Christian.

"Eh? Give you twenty what? Silk Cut?"

"You know the drill. On your knees."

Denise and Syed exchanged glances.

"Is he like this in the bedroom?" She questioned, fascinated.

Syed sighed, frowning.

"In the Minute Mart? Are you mad?"

Christian shrugged.

"You said you could do it. We made a deal."

Syed could feel his anger rising and shouted;

"Oh bugger off Christian, I'll eat what I want. Do I get on at you about alcohol? Well, maybe a little bit, but that's far worse for you than the occasional Snickers. Just leave me alone." And he stormed past Christian, leaving him open mouthed and gaping like a fish with Denise tittering in the background.

* * *

Syed sat on the swings and toyed with the bar, he read the ingredients a few times, sniffed it longingly and then gave it to Bobby, who was passing on his way home from school.

"Thanks Uncle Syed!" He chirped delightedly and Syed had a guilty vision of him at his next dental appointment, mouth wide, being attacked with a pneumatic drill.

His fiddled with his mobile phone, wondering whether to ring Christian to apologise for being arsey, but he still felt slightly aggrieved at being told what not to eat and made to put it away. He jumped slightly as it vibrated, sending the swing squeaking to the side. A message flashed up; 'Come home xx'

* * *

He let himself in, eyes darkening with lust at the sight that greeted him on the bed.

"Christian, all you clothes seem to have fallen off."

Christian rubbed his chest and stretched luxuriously.

"So they do. I'm sorry Sy."

Syed advanced towards him slowly.

"Me too. Not that your clothes have fallen off though.."

Christian reached out his hand.

"I am wearing something."

"Really, What's that?"

Christian pointed downwards.

"Chocolate."


End file.
